1. Technical Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the present invention relate to laptop computer cases. More particularly, the various embodiments of the present invention relate to a laptop computer case that also functions as a self-bearing workstation.
2. Background Information
Laptop computers moved the workstation from being limited to a person's desk to almost any location. When using a laptop computer outside the office environment, placement of the laptop may be difficult. For example, the laptop may be placed on a surface (e.g., a coffee table or the user's lap), but that surface may not be the proper height for ergonomic use. With regard to the lap in particular, it may be difficult to balance the laptop, and some laptops generate significant heat which may be uncomfortable, and could lead to minor burns of the user's legs.
Laptop computer cases are employed to ease transport and reduce the risk of physical damage to laptop computers. The role of the laptop computer case in most situations ends when the user wishes to use the laptop computer.
Demand persists for improved laptop carrying cases and work environments. In particular, demand for more convenient and comfortable work environments, and for laptop cases that minimize risk of physical damage, is ongoing.